


【信号灯】窥

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 糜 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 高中生相叶雅纪看到自己喜欢的保健室老师二宫和也跟交往对象樱井翔在空无一人的保健室……





	【信号灯】窥

**Author's Note:**

>   
务必阅读PS预警  
PS：  
1、R文，本篇仅磁R，中秋日更（1/3）√  
2、伪信号灯，SN交往中，A→N  
3、梗来自190905期VS  
4、俗套狗血没有逻辑  


相叶雅纪走在去保健室的路上。

因为在球场拉架，他在推揉中站立不稳撞上了篮球支柱。因为后背结结实实碰上去的声音着实吓人，体育老师反复确认他有没有事，还是相叶雅纪再三表示可以自己去保健室，才打消了体育老师派同学陪同他的念头。

这并不是相叶雅纪逞强，他确实没什么大碍，那种力度最多就是让他背上出现淤青。但他不会说出来，不然怎么能有这种光明正大能去保健室的机会。

脚步逐渐轻快，相叶雅纪小声哼起了歌。

保健室新来的老师有一张很好看的脸。

这个消息在对方来的第一天就传遍了整个高中，但相叶雅纪全然不在意。他翻着藏在抽屉里的成人杂志，惦记着今天放学去买新到货的AV。相熟的店员特地替他预留了一份，还告诉他内容超赞，是超辣的成熟系，比上次的清纯系带感。

这份漫不经心很快就变成了后悔。

半个月后的运动会，他背着受伤的同桌去保健室，立刻明白为什么新老师能迅速成为校园话题。

“怎么了？”

年轻的老师低头检查伤处，露出一截细白的脖颈，似乎还能看到上面细小的绒毛。

相叶雅纪站在同桌身后，看着裹在白大褂里的男人认真听完受伤过程的描述，目不转睛地盯着对方一次次眨眼时颤动的睫毛和小幅度的点头。

“扭伤，没伤到骨头，但要注意休息。”

老师的声音偏低，带着一点很容易被忽视的黏黏的感觉。像是在撒娇，更像是在引诱。

“太好了二宫老师——”

听到这个姓氏，相叶雅纪立刻想起了这个老师的名字。

二宫和也。

“今天就现在这里休息吧，运动会什么的就别去了。”

拿着笔在纸上写字的左手看着肉乎乎软绵绵的样子，在阳光下面白到反光。

配好药之后，二宫和也看向站了许久的他。

“这位同学，麻烦帮忙按着他。”

“……好，好好好。”

迅速按住同学的肩膀，相叶雅纪心跳个不停。

对上那双看过来的浅色眼瞳的时候，他觉得自己全身的血液都翻涌了起来。

等包扎完成，本想借口陪同留下来的相叶雅纪匆匆离开，还拿着同桌的外套遮掩。冲进厕所锁上隔间，把一路遮掩自己下身的外套挂上，修身校服裤裆部的突起异常醒目。

解开皮带拿出自己的性器，相叶雅纪喘息着握了上去。

略有些宽大而露出手腕和肩部的白大褂，开口偏低而能从上方窥视到锁骨和胸口起伏弧度的T恤，细软微卷贴在脸上软肉的碎发，说话时一张一合的浅粉色上翘猫唇……

闭着眼睛张着嘴，相叶雅纪的呼吸愈发急促。

手上的动作越来越快，粘稠的精液终于从顶端射出，沾到了他的手上。靠在隔板上胸口不断起伏，相叶雅纪咽下口水，整个人兴奋地不行。

——他想上二宫和也。

哪怕他才第一次见到对方，哪怕对方是一个男人。

回到家拿出自己的多年珍藏，发现杂志上的大胸美女平平无奇，视频里的诱人呻吟索然无味的时候，相叶雅纪更确信自己的判断。

看着屏幕上的熟女扭动，他想的是二宫和也白大褂下的模样。

听着音响里的少女娇喘，他想的是二宫和也情到浓时的喘息。

然后相叶雅纪无奈的发现，仅仅是想象，自己本没有任何反应的下半身又有了勃起的征兆。

相叶雅纪开始想方设法地接近保健室。

颜控女同学们的八卦他不会错过，有人不舒服要过去他更是会主动陪同。逐渐熟悉环境之后，偷拍和录像被提上了日程，并随着相叶雅纪的熟练而获得了越来越优质的素材。

自渎辅助的影像在积累中越来越多，相叶雅纪每次射完却都不那么开心。

因为二宫和也有固定交往的对象。

一开始这是女生间传出来的八卦，那些女生说到这个的时候异常激动，相叶雅纪甚至不理解为什么。等他借着去保健室的机会假装随意的提到这件事，二宫和也承认了。

“嗯，有啊。”

相叶雅纪沉溺在打击中还未回过神，同来的同学很八卦地追问，比如性事感觉如何一类的。大概是因为刚从医学院毕业不久比他们这些高中生大不了几岁，平时二宫和也能和他们聊很多尺度大的话题。

“特别好，每次都特别好。”

二宫和也说得平静，耳根却悄悄泛红。

那天相叶雅纪离开时恍恍惚惚，一如他破碎的少男心。

靠近保健室，相叶雅纪放缓脚步调整呼吸。

虽然二宫和也有交往对象、有女朋友，但他还是控制不住在每次性幻想的时候把主角定为二宫和也。或者说除了二宫和也，他现在做不到想着别的人自慰。

不让自己的心思被发现就好了。

相叶雅纪这么想着，还是在一次次找机会靠近年轻的保健室老师。

“唔……”

保健室的门开了个极小的缝。

“嗯……”

若有若无的声音让相叶雅纪停住。

他看了看周遭，仔细去听。

“……啊，啊……唔……”

他太熟悉了，这种压抑着情欲的呻吟，在场景是公共场合的AV里他听了无数次。

而这个声音……

相叶雅纪屏住呼吸，轻轻推开门。

“啊——”

骤然扬高的声音带点尖锐，但相叶雅纪听得出，是二宫和也的声音。

保健室内空无一人，最内侧的一张床前，展开的医用屏风挡住了探寻的视线。

“你轻点嗯……不，不要撞那里……”

无声地关上保健室的门，相叶雅纪朝着声音传来的地方走过去。

腥膻的味道在室内十分明显，浓烈的荷尔蒙刺激让相叶雅纪心跳加速。

“不要？那你干嘛咬这么紧？”

清脆的拍打声响起，二宫和也又是一声拔高的呻吟。

“你，你把那个东西拿出来……”

走到浅色的屏风前，相叶雅纪小心翼翼地从缝隙往里面窥去。

二宫和也仰躺着，双手揪着传单，双腿夹着另一个人的腰。被他夹着的男人曲线利落流畅，结实的腰部有力地挺动，一下下地把自己的性器捅进二宫和也的后穴。

两人交合处的模样被遮住他看不真切，但从交合处延伸出来的一根红色细线却十分醒目。

“这么快就不喜欢了？明明是你自己选的。”

男人骨节分明的手指绕住这根线，开始缓缓往外抽。

“是你买的这些啊啊啊——”

下身大力凿入的动作带出肉体碰撞的声响，二宫和也夹在对方腰上的双腿颤抖着滑下。

“啊——停下，停下来——停樱井翔啊啊啊——”

白浊的精液射到樱井翔的腹部，拽出的线被樱井翔扔到地上，落到屏风这边。

线的另一头，是沾了透明液体的一个跳弹。

伸手捂住口鼻，相叶雅纪的胸口猛烈地起伏。

他几乎控制不住自己过于激烈的喘息。

二宫和也赤裸的模样比他想象中更白，现在泛着诱人的粉色。刚刚射完的人瘫在床上不想动弹，还把肉棒埋在他身体里的男人却没有停下，而是拉起无力的一双腿架在肩上，速度极快地开始抽插。

“唔……”

被这毫不停歇的侵占弄得仰起头来，二宫和也露出脆弱的脖颈，用手捂住了自己的眼睛。他身上的汗水在透过窗纱照进来的阳光下晶莹剔透，因着他身体的颤动而折射出刺目的光。

相叶雅纪看得浑身发热，下身也是硬得不行。

隔着校裤捏上自己的性器，他看得目不转睛。

“好像，要下课了。”

樱井翔一边说，一边掰开对方柔软的臀肉，让自己的阴茎被吃得更深。

“那你倒是快一点！”

被撞得泛红的臀瓣紧了紧，二宫和也的声音说不清是撒着娇的命令还是软绵绵的恼怒。

没了肢体的遮挡，相叶雅纪总算看清了交合处的样子。

被撑开的肉穴里塞着粗硬的肉棒，透明的液体和粘稠的白浊被捣得沾满穴口和臀瓣，顺着臀缝流下之后把皱得一塌糊涂的床单搞得乱七八糟。

清脆的拍打声响起，樱井翔的手打在了粉白的屁股上。

屁股上的软肉晃了晃，随即因着恰好的疼痛而收紧。

“你——”

“夹紧点，要我快的话。”

二宫和也放下遮住双眼的手，瞪向好整以暇的樱井翔。可他双眼朦胧、一脸情欲的模样，看着只有诱人。

让已经把手伸进裤裆的相叶雅纪欲罢不能的诱人。

樱井翔终于把东西射到二宫和也身上的时候，相叶雅纪的下半身已经硬到发胀。

下课铃声响起的时候，相叶雅纪恋恋不舍地从二宫和也身上收回视线，却正对上樱井翔看过来的眼神。

然后，樱井翔看着他，露出了一个傲慢的笑容。

相叶雅纪呼吸一滞。

樱井翔刻意缓慢地动着嘴唇。

——他，是，我，的。

他无声地向相叶雅纪宣示。

身侧的左手握紧，相叶雅纪眯起眼睛。

铃声结束的瞬间，他毅然决然地伸手，拉开了自己面前唯一的遮挡物。

**Author's Note:**

>   
【END】
> 
> ———————— 
> 
> 今天的相叶雅纪对二宫和也爱答不理  
明天的相叶雅纪只能硬到勃起  
樱井翔看着相叶雅纪笑而不语
> 
> 文艺小清新不适合我，还是去搞搞三俗的ALL冲野吧  



End file.
